


花开堪折勿需折

by enokidu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 衍曜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enokidu/pseuds/enokidu
Summary: 学生曹承衍x老师金曜汉有些病病的设定





	花开堪折勿需折

坐在教室里的曹承衍嘴里叼着一根笔睥睨的看着讲台前站着的新老师，怎么也想不到这个文文静静的小老师是他的大学语文老师，看起来年龄还没他大的样子。

曹承衍把小老师用手铐拷在床上的时候更没有想到，这个小老师这么耐操。

无论怎么弄他，他依然会衣冠整洁的出现在教室里，仿佛工作对他多重要似的。

“金曜汉，我喜欢你。”

金曜汉是曹承衍的小老师，他的脸很漂亮，讲课的声音虽然低沉却带着一丝软糯，让曹承衍产生了想操他的欲望。

“曹承衍，谢谢你的喜欢，但我喜欢女生。”

犹如警铃般的这句话，在每天看到金曜汉站在讲台上对前排的女生温柔笑着的时候，就会准时敲响，震的曹承衍脑瓜子疼。

“我的眼镜只有镜框，我想看起来更成熟一点。”

金曜汉总是带着一副金丝眼镜，曹承衍怀疑他自己不知道，带这种眼镜明明更减龄了。只看脸的话，如果想对他做什么，完全就像打着正太控的旗号干着禽兽事儿的怪人。

所以在脱他衣服之前，曹承衍先是帮他把镜框给取了下来。没有了眼镜的阻挠，小老师嘟着小嘴，瞪着一双眼睛无辜的看着他，黑白分明的眼仁儿泛着一层水汽，长睫毛扑闪扑闪的。曹承衍的语文成绩不是很行，但他还是想起来金曜汉给他背过的一首《洛神赋》：“丹唇外朗，皓齿内鲜。明眸善睐，靥辅承权。瑰姿艳逸，仪静体闲。柔情绰态，媚于语言。”

可惜这小老师不怎么爱叫。

曹承衍不想脱他衣服了，他让金曜汉穿着学校发的制服正装，把他的裤子褪下来一点点，强迫他并着双腿。曹承衍没有直接插进去，只是操着他两腿中间的嫩肉。

跟以前一样，金曜汉只是闷哼了几声。

也是，都没有真的进去，以曹承衍的玩法，这也不算什么。

不一会儿，他就玩腻了。

曹承衍曾经想过在教室操他的小老师，可是从来没有机会。他突发奇想，开车拉着腿缝里被留下白浊的金曜汉去到学校。他找后勤借了小教室的钥匙，说小老师要给他补习语文，要不然期末会挂科的。

后勤老师还夸金曜汉真是爱护学生的好老师。

出了门，曹承衍就朝地板啐了一口，也不知道让谁听：“什么爱护学生啊，他可一点都不爱我。”

金曜汉就默默的跟着他，直到他拉好窗帘，又锁上了教室的门。

曹承衍让金曜汉在讲台上坐着自慰给他看。

还给了他一根笔，曹承衍多大方啊，手指够不着还可以借用物品。

金曜汉红着脸说不用了。

宽敞的讲台有足够的空间让他可以敞开大腿，只借着手指，一根、两根、三根，慢慢的进入着自己。

金曜汉本身的皮肤就很白嫩，有时候曹承衍在他身上用特制的小皮鞭随便抽几下留下的印子就像虐待他了一样。在教室明亮的Led光照射下，金曜汉犹如圣洁启示的象征，粉色穴肉映衬着他的手格外白洁，他的手指引领着圣光，感化着邪恶，邀请着朝圣者。

曹承衍坐在教室下面，把裤链解开，掏出自己的欲望，就那样看着他。

大概这位小老师对他虔诚又狂热的学生教化失败了。

曹承衍抓住他想要加快力度的手，不让他完成最后一步的自我救赎。

“金老师，我没说你可以自己把自己玩射吧？”

替代手指的是曹承衍的性器，对他来说，把金曜汉操射是他最喜欢干的事情。

第二天早上的第一节大课，曹承衍看到金曜汉颤颤巍巍地走上了讲台，穿着打扮还是那么得体。

曹承衍有些心惊胆战，怕他晕倒在那里。

事实证明是他多想了。

中途下课的时候他又看到了小老师在“指导”前排的女学生，笑得是那么开心。

曹承衍第一次觉得，原来金曜汉也有笑起来这么丑的时候。

后来曹承衍又在床上对金曜汉说了好几次他曾经对他说过的那句话，得到的答案还是：“谢谢你的喜欢，但我喜欢女生。”

曹承衍用手指扣着他的上下两张小嘴，他也不知道为什么有人可以用两张嘴说着相反的话，却面不改色的。

最后曹承衍还是把他操射了，小老师第一次没有高潮完就爬起来。他躺在那里，搂住曹承衍的背，突然眼泪决堤，大哭了起来。

曹承衍从来没见过金曜汉哭，就算他很痛，他也不会哭。

此时的金曜汉就如同花瓣上沾满了晨露的小花，娇艳欲滴，曹承衍很想就这样原原本本的把他折下来，偷偷收藏在玻璃罩中。

可是他不能，他想让这朵小花继续活着，让他可以想见到朝阳就能见到朝阳。

金曜汉的父母还是来找他了，揪着他的耳朵，骂他不孝子。

曹承衍的小老师整整比曹承衍小了三岁，偷了他亲哥哥的学历和身份证明，伪装成他哥哥的样子才得以在这个学校教课。

因为跟父母出柜说喜欢男生，差点被父母送去治疗中心，所以偷偷离家出走了。

因为怕饿死，所以走之前带走了哥哥的东西。

曹承衍笑得很大声，夸张到金曜汉的父母骂他神经病。

曹承衍跟他们说金曜汉是被他骗了，是被他诱拐过来的。金曜汉只是一时的头发发热，遗憾的是，他确实是喜欢女生的。

“不信你问问他。”

“我喜欢的是女生。”

金曜汉抓着自己的衣角，下唇都被他咬出血来。

那天晚上金曜汉第一次跟曹承衍说真心话，他说：“我害怕。”

曹承衍抱着他，轻轻拍着他的背，哄着他，跟他说了很多话。

你回去好好上学，你这么的聪明，很容易就可以考上一个离他们很远很远的大学，无论你在哪儿，我都会去找你的。

你跟他们说啊，你喜欢女生。你看我都逼了你那么多次，你也没改过口。

曹承衍，我……

金曜汉将说了半截的话咽了下去。

金曜汉回家了以后，曹承衍最后因为这场闹剧差点没能毕业，但他还是加倍努力修够了学分。为了更好找工作，又考上了研究生和博士。

他博一那年，博导就让他去帮忙代课，是他主动要求的。

他同门挖苦他，为了拍老板马屁至于么。

曹承衍笑得眼睛眯成了一道缝，他说，至于啊，不仅拍了马屁，还有课时费，而且说不定就找到女朋友了，怎么样，羡慕不。

果然，曹承衍上完第一节课后，就有个带金丝眼镜的学生拦住他，跟他表白。

“曹承衍，我喜欢你。”

曹承衍自认为是一个很和蔼的老师，他给了这位学生一个很得体的答案。

“金曜汉，谢谢你的喜欢，我也爱你。”


End file.
